The impact of establishing a NHSC practice site in a relatively isolated rural Utah community will be assessed in terms of changes in utilization patterns for both medical services and consumer goods and services in the target county and an adjoining "control" county which has undergone no change in its health delivery system. The study is made possible by an existing set of baseline data on samples of residents of these two counties. The same samples will be used in the follow-up in order that differences in the amount of change over time in the "experimental" site can be compared to similar differences in the "control" county. this quasi-experimental approach will be applied to such items as geographic utilization patterns for different types of health care, frequency of utilization, attitudes towards health care and health providers, health status and satisfaction.